The War of Four Enemies, The War of Four Friends
by avatarijd
Summary: BIG FOUR FANFIC! The Guardians didn't know Jack had friends. Or went clubbing. Or had secret emotional scars. When a war arises. The Big Four must stand together to defeat the enemies that surround them. AWFUL SUMMARY BUT A GOOD STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Birthday Surprise**

 **Hi! I'm new to fanfiction writing and to the Big Four but I'm already obsessed. This is my first published facfic so please review. If you have any ideas, suggestions, and/or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I'd love to hear it. But please, if you have criticism, let it be critical and not just comments such as, "You suck!" or "This is really bad." Hope you enjoy cause though I'm pretty bad at writing I had a totally creative breakthrough with this first chapter and I can't wait to write more. My secret? Celtic music. Helps me concentrate. Also the ships here will be Jarida and Hiccunzel. I know they're not as common as Jackunzel and Merricup but I don't like those. Also I don't really know how to portray Merida's thick accent so please let me know if I'm doing that wrong. Please welcome me into the Big Four Fandom! Read and Enjoy!**

The Pole was really quiet, especially for the Pole. It was a few days after Christmas, and the Guardians were celebrating, but mostly resting. There was a peace that settled over the huge workshop, muffling noises and dimming lights. The Guardians were relaxing, Tooth without her fairies, yawning and lounging on the globe, right on the Pacific ocean. Bunny was leaning casually against the window playing with one of his boomerangs, and Sandy was dozing off close by. North was lazily mending his ice train so that it would fly again. The Pole was so devoid of sound you could here a pin drop.

A crush shattered the silence like glass, and caused the Guardians to jump up, hearts racing and blood pumping. They locked eyes in panic. It couldn't be Pitch, could it?They stood at the ready, hearing footsteps and shuffling. And laughing? The Guardians glanced at each other, but this time with major confusion in their eyes. Pitch didn't laugh, and he wasn't that loud either. The warriors stared at the doorway with growing trepidation. They reeled back in shock as three teenagers burst through the doorway. There was one loud one with a wild mop of fiery red hair and a thick scottish accent. Beside her was a willowy boy with a sarcastic tone, baby face, and a wood peg for a foot. Finally there was a young girl who was barefoot, with blond hair that was ridiculously long, and the brightest smile they'd ever seen. They were completely unfazed by the Guardians, however baffled the Guardians were of them. They stumbled in, one hanging off of the other, still laughing and red in the face. The blond one proceeded to shriek, "Hide, I think he's coming!", waving her arms until the red head slapped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Rapunzel, what's the point of hiding if he know we're hiding?", the boy chided, making the blonde, Rapunzel blush scarlet. She was reluctantly released by her captor, and the trio hid the globe, peeking out every so often. Bunny, who was previously speechless with the rest of his fellow Guardians, finally found his voice.

"Okay,", he began, repressing anger, "WHO are YOU?!", he shouted incredulously, advancing towards the teens.

"Friends of Jack's!", Rapunzel replied cheerfully with one more of her dazzling smiles.

"I'm Hiccup, that's Rapunzel, and the one who'd head appears to be on fire is Merida.", the boy explained distractedly, while the now-appointed Merida sent a "Har har har" in his direction.

"Vhy are you here?", North followed up, still shocked.

"Oh he has an accent like you Mer!", Rapunzel squealed in delight, earning her a deadly glare from Merida.

"Lass! You're gonna get an arrow in the face in two secon's! Hush up!", the red head hissed viciously.

"Excuse the irrational women,", Hiccup said with an eye roll, earning himself a slap in the back of the head, "We-we're here to hang with Jack on his birthday. We're about to surprise him."

The Guardian's eyes widened at yet another discovery.

"Jack's friends? Jack's BIRTHDAY?", Tooth asked, befuddled.

"Yeah, s'is Birthday. Ya didn't know?", Merida asked dubiously. The Guardians shook their heads simultaneously. They each felt guilty for not asking, and didn't really know what to do now. Suddenly, the was an increase in wind.

"He's comin'!", Merida whispered excitedly.

The guardians decided to join the teenagers behind the globe as well, as they heard footsteps near the doorway. Jack stumbled in, but there was something wrong. His breathing was ragged, and when the group looked, they saw an arrow stuck right through Jack's head and blood streaming down his checks.

"Jack!", Tooth and Rapunzel screamed, the blonde running to help along with Hiccup.

"What happened to you Jack! I swear I'll kill whoever did this to you!", Merida cried, her voice cracking and tears welling in her eyes.

"Guys." he wheezed, leaning into Rapunzel, he looked up at her for a second before collapsing.

Hiccup cursed under his breath, kneeling down next to Jack, while the Guardians looked at each other in dismay, until there was a gasp. Jack was stirring, and everyone rushed to gather around him. He spoke softly.

"You… you guys.. have been, ", everyone waited with baited breath for him to continue, "PRANKED!", Jack bellowed, whipping off what was a headband and not ann arrow in his head. He proceeded to do a victory lap.

"Jack," Merida growled, her face a deep magenta, "I'M GOING TO PUT A REAL ARROW THROUGH THAT STUPID, ARROGANT HEAD OF YUR'S!" She let out a strange war cry and raced after Jack.

The Guardians for the millionth time that day looked at each other. What had just happened? The teens were cultivating slowly, Rapunzel with Hiccup and Jack with Merida. Merida had caught up with Jack and full out tacked him out of the air and onto the ground. The two were laughing, a laugh the Guardians had never heard from Jack. It was the happiest they'd ever seen or heard Jack, and it put smiles on their faces but jealousy in the dark recesses of their hearts. Why didn't the winter teen laugh like that with them?

"So, why were you guys planning to surprise me?", Jack asked, his impish grin conveying he'd known about his friends' plan.

"Zel, I told you! I told you to be quiet! ARGH!", Mer exploded, stomping and throwing her bow to the floor.

Hiccup and Rapunzel were giggling and chortling because behind Merida was Jack doing an impression of her latest outburst, complete with goofy faces. Mer raised her hand to smack him, swung but Jack dodged slyly, wagging his finger and musing, "Nuh uh uh.". But his grin was slapped off his face when Merida struck like a viper. He let out a laugh then turned back to her.

"Nice arm.", he complimented, his voice dangerously low.

"I'll show you one better.", Merida teased acidly, her eyes narrowed and her arm reeling up to sock him. Her arm shot up but Jack caught it swirly with his hand and used the momentum to spin Mer and then dip her low.

"You were saying?", he asked, when the red head in his arm bit at his nose. He bit back, and they continued until Hiccup cleared his through, and both whipped their heads up, startled out of their own little world.

"You might want to stop that before one of you loses a nose," Hiccup suggested, barely containing his laughs, "Plus I think you freaked Rapunzel out." Sure enough the blond had a horrified expression on her face. Merida was giggling until they all heard a click and looked around widely for the source. Rapunzel gasped and pointed at Jack, a wicked smile plastered on his face and a phone in hand.

"Don't worry, I won't use it for any malicious purposes." he assured her, tucking the phone into his pocket for emphasis. Rapunzel, appeased, turned her back to the winter teen, walking back to Hiccup.

Jack held his hand up to Merida's ear, shielding his mouth, and muttered audibly, "Except blackmail."

"I heard that!", Rapunzel shot behind her, causing lots of laughter.

Hiccup clapped his hands and announced, "Well it' your Birthday Jack."

The winter teen's eyes widened as he remembered. It was his Birthday! He hadn't celebrated it in centuries, so it had totally slipped his mind. The Guardians were spooked. The kid didn't remember his own Birthday?!

"You forgot.", Hiccup stated, predicting this. Jack nodded, laughing softly.

"Well, we thought maybe we could go ice scatting.", Hiccup suggested.

"Ice scatting!", Jack cried, his eyes lighting up. He totally abandoned Merida, and she was sent tumbling to the floor until Jack realized he'd dropped her and hastily caught her and pulled her onto her feet.

"On his first attempt to be romantic, Jack almost drops the girl. This bodes well.", Hiccup narrated sarcastically. Rapunzel was giggling uncontrollably, Merida was rolling on the floor, and Hiccup was chortling.

Jack grumbled, "Shut up Hicc,", but he couldn't contain his laugh and soon he joined Merida on the floor. And though neither said anything, Merida had found the gesture really romantic and Jack had been going for that vibe.

"Let's go guys!", Rapunzel shouted, her voice raised up several octaves by anticipation.

"You can come to, if you want.", Jack offered, looking towards his fellow Guardians. Honestly, he appreciated them, but they weren't that close. Still, he'd love to have them.

the Guardians made a consensus with a nod. They agreed if they wanted to get to know Jack more, this was the best option. The large group of spirits headed for Jack's home, the pond.

 **So, First Chapter. What do you think? This is just the beginning. The real fighting and stuff doesn't get until way later, though I do plan to foreshadow in one of the earlier chapters. Though, you don't want to miss out on those. Drunk Jack and Merida equals clashing feelings. And the Guardians are going to learn a lot about their youngest member and what he is like. BONDING. Please review. I promise to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. So, here's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to all who subscribed and favorited( I know it's not a word) this story. By the way, I have a question for you guys. Which Hiccup do you think this is? Old Hiccup or new Hiccup? I honestly can't tell, or chose. Let me know! Btw, Hiccup and Bunny aren't gonna get along well. Especially during the later chapters. Will the ever make some sort of peace? I have no clue yet, but let's find out! Please Review! Thanks and enjoy!**

The Guardians trudged behind the four energized teenagers. How on the Earth did they have that much energy in the first place? It boggled the Guardians minds. But they chose to continue, hoping for an opportunity to talk about these new discoveries with Jack. Right when North was about to turn left to lead them to the sleigh, Jack and his friends started right.

"Jack, vhere are you going?", North called after him, while the people around him looked back at the winter teen amidst his friends.

Jack gave the Russian Man a quizzical look, before he realized that the Guardians didn't know about to Toothless.

"Erm…", he started unsurely. How do you explain that your best friend had a dragon? He rubbed the back of his neck, giving his friends a look that read, "Help me!"

The other three have a similar chorus of ums and weird looks. The Guardians were still giving the four looks of utter confusion, but they were starting to get annoyed. Why were Jack and his friends acting so odd? What were they hiding? A question dawned on Sandy, and rapidly produced pictograms for Tooth to decode.

"Wait, how did you guys even get here?", the fairy questioned, translating for the sand man. The guardians turned in unison to their youngest friend, waiting for a response.

Suddenly, Rapunzel burst out, "Guys! They're the Guardians! Magical Spirits!"

The Guardians were losing their patience, not knowing how their magic related to the questions at hand, but Jack got the message. The Guardians lived in a world normal humans would consider surreal, so a dragon might not be too bad. With this newfound assurance, the winter teen started to explain, however hesitant he was.

"Brace yourself", Jack warned after a deep, steeling breath, "Hiccup… owns a dragon."

The stark silence and bugged-out eyes of the Guardians conveyed to Jack their astonishment, and the winter teen gave them a sheepish look which he dropped the instant her rounded on his friends.

"I don't think they took that well.", Jack hissed anxiously, whipping his head around to get another look at the stunned Guardians, still wearing the same expressions.

"NO duh.", Merida retorted bluntley, earning her a rushed and icy glare.

"Yup, ", Hiccup continued as shakily as his comrade, sparing Jack for now, ",his name's Toothless. Wanna come meet him?"

Slowly, and unsurely, the Guardians nodded, edging forward behind the boy. The teens were containing their giggles at the gawking group. Jack started to pull his phone back out of his pocket, but then thought better of it. He felt slightly guilty for not telling the Guardians this before, but honestly, it had never really come up in conversation.

Once outside, the Guardians' mouth dropped even farther because staring right back at them was a fully-grown dragon. It gave them a quick, curious cock of the head, then dashed over to Hiccup.

"Hey bud!', Hiccup said lively, giving the boundless reptile a scratch under the chin. The Guardians took note of the phenomenal way tiger dragon seemed to act, not unlike a trained puppy. Just then, Jack stepped out, laughing loudly due to something the girls had said. In mere seconds, he found himself launched to the ground, with Toothless on top of him.

Bunny, who'd been slightly of jealous of Jack's friends' bonds with the winter spirkt, saw this as an opportunity to gain some credit with Jack. Jack didn't think he was cool, well, he'd show him! He whipped out his boomerangs and held them at the ready, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Get the overgrown lizard off Jack.", he commanded, trying to sound powerful. Just as the words left his lips, a laugh left Jack's.

"Okay, Toothless, good to see you too, ", he chuckled, but stopped abruptly when he saw Bunny, poised to attack. Anger coursed through his veins; so Bunny discriminated against dragons too? He could sense Hiccup's fury building next to him. He got up slowly, then turned to the Pooka.

"It's okay. The _overgrow lizard_ is a friend.", he told Bunnymund coldly, letting the sarcasm practically drip from his voice. The Pooka heard the frostiness in the comment, and inwardly cursed himself. 'Way to look cool!', he thought acidly. He relaxed his stance and backed up to join his fellow Guardians, trying to hide his blush.

Hiccup silently thanked Jack for having his back with a grab of the shoulder and a small squeeze. Jack returned the gesture with a grab of that hand a gentle squeeze of his own. Hiccup was grateful that Jack had stood up for him. He'd been worried for a fraction of time that Jack would side with the Guardians because he worked with them, but had been pleasantly reassured. Jack had stood with him from day one.

From the side, Rapunzel surveyed the scene with blossoming concern. She, as a highly observant being, could in a way could decode the Pooka's actions and sense his motives. She knew what the Guardian of Hope wanted, but he was going about it completely wrong. She made the firm decision to aid him when a similar situation arose. Now that she thought about it, all the Guardians seemed to be flustered by the teens' appearance. I mean, Rapunzel was aware that Jack was a very introverted person who tended not to share his feelings, but she was a bit taken aback by how little the Guardians knew. With that, she made a mental note not to help only Bunnymund, but all of the Guardians get to know her friend. She flashed them what she hoped was a warm smile, trying to let them know through that gesture that she would help them. With that, she clambered onto the back of an obedient Toothless, waiting for the others.

The Guardians were overwhelmed. How much were they going to learn about their youngest guardian? But as Tooth had said earlier, jointing Jack on his Birthday was the best way to make amends. So they proceeded to the slay, assured by the teenagers that they would be joined once they reached the skies.

Once the Guardians were out of earshot, Hiccup turned on Jack.

"I don't really like Bunny,", he voiced aloud his opinion, the hardness of his voice making it cold and unforgiving. Jack was discouraged. If one bad first impression was enough to make enemies, he was in bad shape.

"He's, a little, uh…", Jack trailed off, without a proper description. He wanted to let Hiccup know that he understood why he was upset, but at the same time wan't completely set on the idea of talking smack about the Pooka. d

"A little what?", Hiccup pushed. He didn't want to be a jerk, but he also wanted to test Jack. Would he actually say something bad about the Guardian of Hope, or would he be too nice?

"A little arrogant.", Jack conceded, earning a nod from Hiccup.

"But he's not so bad if you get to know him?" Jack coaxed. Hiccup snorted in reply, and Jack frowned.

"Jack, how well do _you_ know Bunny?", Rapunzel asked gently.

Jack was about to answer haughtily that he knew the Pooka really well, as a matter of fact, until he realized something. Punzie had a point. How well did _Jack_ know Bunnymund? Jack felt himself get flustered, and felt another spike of anger.

"Better than you.", he snapped at the blonde, trying to cover up his moment of indecision and failing miserably. The doubtful expression and avoiding answer were taken into account by his friends.

Merida was feeling awkwardness build in the silence, so she cried, "Are we goin' ur not?" This jolted each spirit out of their respected revery. They took to the sky, all atop Toothless, albeit Jack, who was riding the Wind as he always did.

North turned to his fellow Guardians, without the intent of sorting out what they'd already discovered. But before he could even begin to _speak_ , an outraged Bunny shouted, "I don't like that Hiccup character.", fully aware that he was biased but not at all caring.

"Well, you did try to attack his pet dragon.", Tooth pointed out carefully, not eager to be on the Pooka's bad side. When he stayed silent, she risked asking, "Why would you do that?"

She flinched when he neared, fearing a violent and furious reaction, but was taken aback when he just slumped down next to her.

"I dunno.", he lied. He knew very well why he'd acted in such a way, but he was not about to tell the other Guardians that.

North took advantage of the following quiet to start the make-shift conference.

"So, ziz is right choice, joining Jack and friends?"

"Yes.", Tooth replied adamantly, Sandy nodding vigorously behind her, ", the only way we can become closer to Jack is by learning more about him. And we can observe the others to see what teenagers are like. This might end in a closer relationship with Jack and more believers."

The others considered this, and decided that Tooth was correct. They compiled into the slay, somewhat hesitantly on Bunnymund's part, and took off, searching for Jack in the sky.

The two groups were now flying side by side. They teenagers interacted casually as the Guardians looked on. Merida was staring at Jack, a small grin pulling at the edge of her mouth and a mischievous glint in her eye. They other two noticed this but dismissed it, thinking it better not to get involved. Rapunzel began flooding Hiccup with her many questions, and Hiccup, inwardly delighted to have someone onto which to express his knowledge, gave her plenty of detailed answers.

Merida was planning a prank, one to get revenge on the winter spirit for making an are of her earlier. With her plan complete, she decided to put it to action. She let out a war cry and launched herself off Toothless, heading straight down towards Jack. But, Jack, aware of her plan, simply swerved out of her path at the last second, turning her thrill of exacting a perfect prank into terror. Just as the maiden began to scream, Jack swooped down under her and gently eased her onto his back. She was relieved to be saved, so relieved that she didn't even think to pester Jack for ruining her trick, just simply burying her face into her shoulder for a few moments, breathing in and out. jack liked the feeling of her touch; it put a content smile on his lips. He knew he wanted more it. So with an idea and a wicked grin, Jack began to perform loops and arches in the air, sending the red head screaming and clinging on tighter for dear life.

Bunny chuckled and locked eyes with Sandy. They both came to the same conclusion; Jack was a major flirt.

Jack rolled onto his stomach, lifting Merida up then letting her back down so that she was know resting on his stomach. Merida gasped when he grabbed her waist to do so. It wasn't like he hurt her, on the contrary he'd been astonishingly gentle. It was his strength that shocked her. She'd always assumed from the sweatshirt that Jack was willowy, like Hiccup. He then tickled her, drawing a deep laugh from her. It was like music to his ears! They looked into each others eyes, time slowing breathing slow and soft, in time with each other.

Merida felt a strong attraction to kiss the winter spirit, as did the winter spirit her. They leaned closer, letting the emotions of lust and love guide them.

On the side, Rapunzel and Hiccup watched with growing anticipation. They'd been watching the pair grow closer for months, and enjoyed watching it flourish. The Guardians were in shock for the billionth time that day, or so it seemed. They'd noticed the flirting, but not the extent of the pair's attraction towards each other.

Just as the two were about to kiss, the reared back, realizing what was going on. Jack's mind was reeling. This was Merida! The tomboy he joked with and, maybe sometimes flirted with! Not kissed! But, though he was focused on denying the close call was invalid, in the back of his mind, he'd wanted the kiss to happen.

Merida was distressed. She couldn't possibly be having felines for Jack! She was an independent, single woman! A warrior! But all the same, the thought of Jack lips sent butterflies racing 'round her stomach.

They stayed in their own thoughts, still in the awkward position they'd started in, until Hiccup cleared his throat and Jack almost tumbled out of the sky, regaining his balance just in time. He caught Merida around the waist, sending blush to his cheeks. He scolded himself, but was secretly delighted to find Merida was doing the same. She would normally hated actin so soft and dependent, but Jack's strength was comforting, and so was the coolness of his touch. He readjusted so she could lay on his back once more, and she rested he chin comfortably on his shoulder.

Hiccup and Rapunzel were deeply disappointed by Jack and Merida's withdraw, but were consoled by the loving moment that occurred after it.

"Skates from "You Know Who"", Hiccup announced, pulling out four pairs. He turned slowly to the Guardians.

"These are the only pairs we have.", he admitted, slightly guilty.

"No problem. We'll just watch from the side.", Tooth suggested, smiling sweetly at the willowy teen. Hiccup smiled back, taking a liking to the fairy. Bunny noticed this, and his jealousy increased triple-fold. The Guardians took their seats on a plush snow bank, and went on observing Jack and his friends.

Jack was lacing his skates at top speed, his fingers flying. He was so excited to skate, he was actually shaking! Skating, as a winter sport, but even as a child, had been a favorite of his. He was thrilled to be able to share it with Punzie, Hic, and Mer.

"Jack, rushin' ta get on the ice and show us all up.", Merida jabbed.

Sure enough, just as the other three sat down to start putting on their skates, Jack shot up, practically dancing in anticipation.

"Why don't you go ahead, Jack.", Rapunzel suggested. Jack didn't need to be told twice. He ran towards the ice, ready to skate.

Once his blades touched the ice, he was speeding along, turning backwards in a flash and pushing powerfully around the lake. _His_ lake. He set for a lutz, pulled back, and launched powerfully into the air, landing perfectly with grace that made the Guardians jaws drop to the floor. The whole time, a feeling of freedom and joy rushed through him

"What'd I say!", Merida exclaimed, exasperated.

Jack laughed, feeling so free full of fun. It was, his centre, of course. He sent Merida an impish wink, and that sent her dashing toward the ice, a challenge burning her eyes.

"Anything you can do, I can do it better.", she bet boldly. Jack liked the sound of this. For him, this could only end well. Merida knew very well that she shouldn't let her hot head control her, but, well, here she was.

"What do I get if I win?", he asked slyly, the thought occurring to him.

Merida considered this for a moments, although she already had the perfect choice.

"A kiss.", she said.

This caught Jack's attention. His brain immediately thought, 'YES!', but Jack scolded it. Merida was a _friend._ But, try as he might, the kiss sounded _so_ appealing. He nodded, sending her a sheepish smile, which she mirrored.

"Now what do I get? ", she asked him, looking through her hair in his direction.

He thought this over carefully, until he thought of the perfect solution. He cracked a devilish smile and suggested, "I'll drink."

Merida strode up and shook his hand eagerly, loving this deal a whole lot more.

Jack did something a bit more simple, so that she'd have a chance. Or else she'd claim he rigged the bet or something. He rolled his eyes at the mere thought. Merida confidently stepped onto the ice, confident that is, until she stumbled and almost feel straight on to her face. Undettered, Merida shot back up, trying her best to ignore Jack's snickers. Breathing deeply, she readied herself. What he'd done had seemed simple enough. She turned backwards, trying best to copy Jack's fluid motions. She stretched back, pulled through, and rocketed into the air. For the seconds she was flying in the air, her heart soared, and she suddenly understood why Jack enjoyed this so much. But, the feeling crashed along with the red head herself, as she landed shakily. She cursed her luck, but when she looked up, she was appalled to see a Jack Frost holding up a 10 made of ice with an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Are you kiddin'?", Merida asked, her awful touchdown replaying in her mind.

"No, I'm not.", Jack answered with a chuckle, "You're landing was off, but your air was phenomenal and your technique was wow, just wow."

The winter spirit seemed to be flabbergasted as well, running his hand through his hair, making it stick up more than before. Merida giggled at the sight, her mood lifting. She'd won the bet! The spectators were equally as shocked, staring at Jack as if he were some sort of puzzle they were trying to decode. Why would he let her win? Rapunzel was the first to break the silence.

"Uh, you guys wanna skate now?", she asked, slightly impatient.

This seemed to snap everyone out of the weird moment. Hiccup and Punzie joined Mer and Jack, and soon they were all skating around.

They Guardians expected Jack to go and help Merida first, given his obvious attraction to the lass, but instead, he immediately appeared in front of Hiccup. He looked down at the prosthetic, then back up to Hiccup with understanding in his eyes. He grabbed his friend's hands and lead him slowly onto the ice.

Jack knew this was going to be difficult. Prosthetics and ice don't mix well. But he knew Hiccup wouldn't give up, so Jack wouldn't either. He guided him through the strokes, and Hiccup took them and altered them to suite his needs. Sometimes, Jack couldn't fully fathom the extent of his friend's wit. It took the willowy teen only ten minutes to develop a system, and now he was speeding around the ice.

"You got it!", Jack encouraged, reaching out and giving his friend a high five.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel, who's hair was now fully braided, was falling twice a minute, and adoring every single dip. Figuring out the skates was an amazing adventure to her, and falling didn't matter! When Jack did approach her, he was hunched over from laughing at the blonde's antics.

"Need some help?", he asked knowingly, reaching out to catch her arm. He reeled back when she shoved him back, his eyes wide and confused.

"I"m good.", she told him, but as soon as she had, she took a nose-dive, allowing herself to be saved.

"Or not.", she confessed. The winter teen grinned, then took her hand, helping her to steady her movements and balance. Soon, she joined Hiccup, stroking aimlessly around the ice. Merida was down, retying her skates, when Jack approached her, packing snow into a sphere. This was the perfect time to-

"Jack!", a friendly young voice called, causing Merida to turn her head. She spotted the snowball, and Jack hastily hid it behind his back, whistling comically. Mer rolled her eyes, and Jack cracked a smile at her perfect reaction. The source of the call burst into the clearing. It was Jamie, leading Sophie and his friends. They spotted the winter teen and raced up to him.

"I knew it was you! I could here you!", the child cried proudly. Jack broke free of the hugs to ruffle his hair.

"Nice job kiddo!", he praised.

"Hey, I could tell it was you too!", Pippa declared defiantly, striding up to Jack. He chuckled and bent down.

"Well, here's a ruffle for you too, then.", he said, ruffling her hair as well. She giggled. The other's took one look at this, and suddenly every kid was screaming how they'd known it was Jack.

"Fine, fine!", Jack shouted, trying to quiet them, "HAIR RUFFLES FOR EVERYONE!"

Jamie and his friends shrieked and whooped as the winter spirit began chasing after them, darting in all directions. He caught Sophie and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. She shrieked again, laughing gayly. Jack laughed along with her, until he felt something strike the back of his neck. He turned around slowly to see Jamie, face alight with pride. He'd hit Jack, the Kind of Snowball fights! But he cowered as Jack stood up, balling up the snow in his hands.

"Oh it's on!", he yelled, starting a full out Snowball War. The Guardians were struck again with the realization of how good Jack was with children. Fun yet caring. Joking, but serious when he needed to be.

Snow was being flung everywhere, until a voice rang through the trees.

"Jamie! Come back for some hot chocolate!", she called, instantly grabbing the kids' attention.

"The gang can come too!", she added.

Jamie looked up to Jack, pleading in his eyes.

"Go ahead kiddo.", Jack urged, ", wouldn't want to miss hot chocolate!"

Jamie hugged him tight once more, before dashing in the direction of his house. At the edge of the wood, he stopped, letting his friends run ahead.

"Happy Birthday Jack!", Jamie called back, surprised he'd forgot to mention it.

The winter spirit was puzzled. "How'd you know it was my birthday?", he asked the child.

"I heard Tooth talking about it!", he answered, gesturing to the now-blushing fairy. Jack cocked his head at her as Jamie left.

Tooth figured it was as good a time as any to tell Jack.

"Well Jack,", she started, earning a nod from him to go on, ", my powers give me an ability to give you a special Birthday gift."

This had caught Jack's attention. Gifts were still a pretty foreign concept after 300 years, so it interested him at the very least.

"What kind of gift?", Jack asked, excited for the answer.

"I can show you what ever memory of yours that you'd like to see. Project it.", she explained, hoping very much that he'd like it.

"Cool!", Jack exclaimed. But then he had an idea.

"Can you do three extra?", he asked Tooth.

"Why?", she asked him suspiciously.

"Let's just say, let's give me an extra for each century I existed without those memories.", he suggested, aiming to strike a chord and succeeding. Tooth flinched, guilt like she'd never known coursing through her. Jack hated to do this, but he had a plan, and it required four memories.

"Four memories it is!", she announced cheerfully, brightening at the winter teens happy reaction. He turned to his friends and shouted, "Chose a memory!"

The Guardians realized Jack's plan, as did the teenagers, who were searching their minds for the best memory to request.

"Got one?", he asked them after a minute or so. They trio nodded.

"Who'd like to go first?", Tooth prompted, eager to give her gift. Merida's hand shot up.

"Me! Ooh Ooh, pick me!", she cried, jumping up and down.

Jack took this as an opportunity to flirt once more.

"I really don't know who to chose. Such a tough choice!", he joked sarcastically.

Merida gave him the death look in retaliation, and he raised his arms in surrender.

"Okay, okay.", he said, "What memory would you like to see?"

"The day you met me.", the red head announced. Jack was intrigued by this choice, as were the rest of the group. Tooth summoned the memories, and used her power to project it front of them. The four teens plopped down into a snow bank.

 _Italic : Memory_

 **Reactions/Thoughts of the Guardians or Big Four: Bold**

 _A small boy was lounging in a tree, his leg hanging haphazardly. He had big, bright eyes and an impish grin, with brown hair and warm, hazel eyes. It was Jack Overland._

 **The Guardians locked eyes, accessing their youngest Guardians old appearance. It was different, to say the least.**

 _Suddenly, a tromping could be heard from below, startling the young boy so badly that he almost fell out of the tree. He peeked through the foliage, astonished to see a young girl down below. The first thing he noticed about her was that he her hair was wild and red, almost like fire. He also saw that she carried a bow, and a teddy bear. He thought it quite an odd combination, and chose to spy on her._

 _The girl set up the bear at the base of a tree, then back up about twenty paces. Jack was confused. What was this girl doing? She notched an arrow, than released. This time, Jack did tumble out of the tree. The bear was pinned to the tree by an arrow, one that had entered right between it's two button eyes. The girl jumped at the sound of Jack falling. She notched another arrow, and aimed it in the bush were Jack had landed. Jack popped out of the bush, eyes widening at the weapon aimed in his direction. The girl stared at this new kid for moments, before realizing she was still aiming at him. She realized her bow, gazing warily at Jack._

 _"Hi I'm Jack.", Jack introduced himself, thinking that a good place to start. Apparently, the girl agreed with him, because she proceeded to say, "Merida, of Dunbroch. NIce to meet ya." She stuck out a hand to shake._

 _"Nice aim.", Jack marveled, grabbing her hand. The girl flashed a mischievous smile._

 _"I'll show you one better.", she told him. Before he could react, she'd launched a handful of snow into his face, knocking him to the ground._

 _"Catch me if you can!", she taunted, running off._

 _Jack got up, slowly turning to look in the Merida's direction._

 _"Woah.", he breathed._

 **And as Jack looked over at Merida now, that's all he could think.**

 **I will continue to memories and get into the bar scene next chapter! Thanks for your guys's support! Cookies to those who followed and favorites. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Enjoy! I will try to update soon, when I'm not falling asleep. ~Avatarijd**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back ;-) Cookies for everyone! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) So, um this Hiccup is the younger version because I just found out the the older version is 20 years kid (my childhood is ruined). I died when I found out. Like when JK Rowling made the epilogue. I was like , "NOOOO! THESE ARE MY CHILDHOOD FRIENDS. THEY CAN'T GROW UP. NOT HAPPENING!"Btw, please call off the assassins. You know who you are. ;-)**

Jack and Merida were still looking into each other's eyes, Jack with a gentle smile, and Merida gawking at the winter spirit. The red head was shocked as she felt all the walls she'd built, guarding her heart from love, crumble as their heart's beat as one. She'd expected him to think her odd, weird, or beastly. Not amazing. Not strong and beautiful like she told herself she was, and like she'd thought a boy a never see her. Maybe love wasn't for the weak, but for the strong?

Jack could see Merida opening, looking at him as if it was her first time actually seeing him. He tried to brush it off, but all he could be in this moment was vulnerable.

And as Merida let herself believe that love might be an option, possible, beautiful, a feeling blossomed in her. It was glee, sadness, love, want, hunger, anger; a mess of contained feelings. She smiled, not her normal cocky grin, but a soft, dazzling smile that almost made Jack gasp.

"Really?", she asked, shy for the first time in her life, blushing like a young girl, which is what she felt like.

Jack let his feelings for her show with a simple nod, blushing as well, looking down.

The Guardians watched Jack with a new understanding. They'd known Jack was young spirit with a young heart. They'd noticed his attraction to the red head. But, in this moment, Jack was like they'd never seen. Open, like an old book that had been shut far too long. It was love, so strong that the gaze of the two teens seemed to radiate with it.

Jack and Merida took hands, Jack reaching out slowly, waiting until she too reached out. A simple gesture, unless you knew what it meant. (Review if you know :-P)

Bunny felt it awkward to see Jack like this, not the confident trickster he knew. He cleared his throat, killing the mood like winter kills spring. Jack and Merida started, whipping their heads around blindly, as if confused and lost. Rapunzel giggled at the sight. Merida, aghast at her actions, gave Jack a small punch in the arm, saying, "I'm not into staring contests." Everyone was snickering under their breath.

"The memories.", Bunny reminded the winter spirit, rolling his eyes when Jack's eyes widened in recognition and he mouthed 'oh'. This sent everyone cracking up, and Jack and Merida blushing profusely until they too couldn't contain their laughter.

"Who would like to chose the next memory?", Tooth asked, content with the way her gift was turning out.

The teens converged, discussing, then broke away, clearly in deep in thought. Jack turned to Tooth, clutching his staff tight to his chest.

"Uh, how far back are we allowed to go back with these memories.", Jack asked.

"First lost tooth.", she replied, proud of the extent of her magical power. Jack drifted back, letting the wind carry him, delving deeper into thought.

He squared his shoulders, took a breath. He had to do this.

Sandy noticed this, know puzzled and more eager to view the memory that Jack would pick.

"The day I lost my first tooth.", Jack announced out of the blue. Tooth nodded and began to conjure the memory with skilled and gentle hands.

"Sure you can go first.", Hiccup said under his breath, his voice dripping, as usual, with sarcasm. That earned him a shove. Soon the boys were laughing and Hiccup, covered in snow, was trying to shake it out of his hair. He ended up shaking it off onto Jack.

"Boys.", Merida grumbled, even though she was snickering, Rapunzel rolling on the ground beside her.

North, Sandy, and Bunny glanced at each other, taking in the relaxed stance and nature Jack showed when he was with his friends, one he never did with the Guardians. Bunny could feel he jealousy about to rear it's ugly head, and tried to push it down, remembering what had happened last time.

"Here it is.", Tooth declared.

(This gets to be T rated. I forgot to mention that this was rated T. There's violence and blood, drunkenness, and blood. And kissing, maybe little friskiness)

 _Jack, just a year older, sat squirming in his chair, excitement not well contained, a toothy grin on his face. Screams echoed from a room next door, muffled by the wall._

 **Everyone glanced at Jack with confusion. How could there be a smile on his face when the terrible screams kept sounding.**

 _All at once, the noise stopped. Jack jumped out of his chair._

 _"Is the baby here?", he called into the room, hopping to either foot, grin widening._

 **The audience's confusion melted to understanding. Jack hoped they were prepared for what was coming, but he needed to see this.**

 _Jack ran up to the door, hesitated, then threw open the door. What greeted him turned into his elated expression in a mask of horror. The putrid smell made him wrinkle his nose, alcohol and other awful stenches made him gag. But what was worse was the sight of his mother, dead on the bed. He legs were spread and covered in puss in blood, leaking all over the bed. Her face was contorted with an expression of agony, pale and lifeless, with glassed and un-seeing eyes._

 **The guardians were in shock and horror themselves. This was not something a child should see. Not that young. A familiar feeling of guilt settled deep in their gut, that they couldn't prevent this. They gazed over to Jack, to see him hungrily taking in his mother's appearance. His friends were holding his hands and hugging him, but he seemed to take no notice. He almost yearned to see his mother again, even if it was like this.**

 _Jack, wheeled around as a cough sounded, to see his father, vomiting violently. The man was holding an empty bottle of beer, others littered around the room, and he straightened up with trouble, swaying and cursing. He jumped when he found his son looking up at him, thinking he should compose himself. But his anger was great, and soon he was ranting again._

 _"The useless piece of junk! It ruined my life! Now my brother will have everything I don't have! The wretched abomination! I'll kill it!", the man shrieked. Jack recoiled in fear. What was making his father like this? A cry sent him swiveling again, and he looked down to see a newborn, covered in blood and pus, face scrunched up and bawling. Nevertheless, Jack gazed at it as if it were the most precious object in the world. He picked the crying creature up with the tenderness of a mother, careful yet supporting, never looking away. He peeked around to see his father full steam ahead with his rant, and began to inch towards the door, concealing the baby as best as he could._

 _"Jack! Where's the baby! I have to kill it!", his father screamed, causing Jack to flinch visibly,_

 **Tooth gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, tears welling.**

 _"Jack,", the drunken man started so softly that Jack turned, eyes wet, "GIVE ME THE BABY!"_

 _"I…. I won't let you hurt her.", Jack stammered, trembling but standing his ground._

 **The Guardians marveled the courage Jack possessed. Maybe this was why Jack was a Guardian.**

 _The drunk charged at the young boy, who shielded the baby in his arms. Jack looked up in terror as his father swung, glass bottle tight in his grip, letting it collide with his son's jaw with a sickening crack. A tooth was sent flying, and blood was now dripping out of Jack's mouth. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he screamed, "Papa!"_

 **The guilt was almost unbearable for the Guardians. Bunny was shaking with rage. Who would did this to a kid? An innocence CHILD, who was being selfless and courageous at an extraordinarily young age. When the Guardians looked over at Jack this time, the winced at his look. Pure hatred, a searing glare. Jack was stock still, as his friends tried to console him best they could. But there was nothing but cold, hard, hate.**

 _The child took one more look of anguish at the scene before him, before scrambling out of the room. His drunken father chased after him, only to trip and fall, cursing viciously. Jack dashed into the nearest room, set the baby down gently as he could, and hastily barred the door. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting his back slide down the door. Tears poured anew, and he was about to set his head in his hands when a loud cry rang out. Jack shot up, dashing over to his baby sister, who was once again bawling. He fumbled with the terrible wrapping, confusion riddling his face. He bit his lip, hands shaking. Suddenly, his face lit up._

 _"You need a bath!", he exclaimed, rushing to get a small towel and bucket of snow. He warmed it up on the fire, caressing the baby as he waited. Soon the water was warm enough, and he took it off the heat, dipped the towel, and tenderly cleaned with baby. She quieted, only making small sounds every so often. Just as Jack was finishing, he went behind her ears, like his mother would always do with him. The baby giggled, like tinkling bells, and her eyes snapped open, a warm hazel with fleck of gold. Jack breathed so slightly it was as if he wasn't breathing at all, awed by the tiny treasure in his arms._

 _"Hi Emma.", he whispered lovingly, "I'm Jack, your brother."_

 _The baby opened her mouth, and Jack sprang into action, expecting tears. He stopped dead when he heard the sounds she was making._

 _"Ja… Jac…. Jack Jack!", she squealed. Jack smiled widely, oblivious to the caked blood all over his face._

 _"Yeah! That's it! You're a smart one, aren't you." Jack nicked her on the nose, holding her close. Her frail arms, new and unused, reached up and grabbed his. Jack laughed._

 **The Guardians were astonished. They'd know that Jack was great with kids, but at such a young age. His love for her was so, remarkably strong, that even Bunny teared up, however reluctantly.**

 _Emma shivered. The affect was momentous. Jack whipped off his cloak (If that's what it is. IDK) and wrapped her in it, cradling her. Emma quieted again, her eyes drooping. Jack began to sing softly rocking her slowly._

 _ **I**_ _remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _Jack, continuing the lullaby, unbarred the door and slid into the hallway, careful to be as quiet as possible._

 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone,_

 _but all that's dead and gone and past tonight_ __

 _His voice was barely a whisper, but it did the trick, and the Emma went out like a light, a look of bliss overcoming her tiny features. Jack entered what could only be the nursery, and put her in the crib, tucking the covers over her. THe young boy leaned in to give her a small, tender kiss on her forehead._

 **The audience relaxed, expecting this to be the end, but what happened next surprised them.**

 _Jack edged down back down the hallway, to the room where his dead mother lay, a gruesome sight and his father passed out on the floor. He had in his hand the bucket of water and a new cloth. He began to clean his mother, wiping away the blood._

 _Just close your eyes,_

 _The sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright,_

 _no one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound._

 _ **The Guardians could almost feel their hearts breaking. A child should not have to do this. Or see this. They looked over to Jack, expecting to see tears, but he was distant, his eyes never leaving the screen, yet not really seeing. Merida was looking at him with… frustration?**_

 _Don't' you dare look out your window,_

 _Darlin everything's on fire._

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on._

 _Jack pulled his mother's dress over legs, after putting her legs together._

 _Hold on ,_

 _To this,_

 _Lulluby._

 _Even when the musics_ _he choked back forming tears_ _gone._

 _Gone._

 _The young boy crossed lifted his mother's arms with the utmost care, arranging them so that one hand rested on the other right on her chest._

 _Just close you eyes,_

 _The sun is going down,_

 _You'll be alright,_

 _no one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I''ll be safe and sound._

 _Jack's voice became hoarse from grief as he took the small bouquet of daisies he'd picked for his mother just that morning and placed them in his mother's hands, closing her eyes and fanning out her hair, so that she no longer looked a hideous sight, but as though she could be sleeping._

 _Just close your eyes,_

 _We'll be alright,_

 _Come morning light,_

 _She and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Jack finished the last note, unable to be strong anymore. He began to cry as he never had before. Sobs racked his small frame and he made small choking sounds, until his knees gave out and he fell. He weeped into the bed, his hand gripping his mother's so tight that his knuckles were white as snow._

The memory faded, leaving a shocked silence. The Guardian's were flabbergasted.

"Jack, why one earth would you choose that memory?", Bunny gasped, running his paw over his face.

"That was the last time I saw my mother.", he replied flatly until he explained, "My father cremated her that morning before I woke up."

He hated this memory, it visited him frequently in his nightmares. But his mother's face had been lost to time, and he'd needed it again. He felt raw, all emotions raging to be free, but he shoved them down. He hadn't had to do this in forever. After 300 years of alone, he barely had any feeling left.

Hiccup gripped his friends shoulder and squeezed it, trying to console him. Punzie had been sniffling, and was now burying her face into his sweatshirt. Merida yearned for Jack to cry, to open up. She could almost see parts of him dying, suppressed grief killing him at the core. He couldn't let go if he couldn't say what was wrong. Even as a human, he'd kept everything in. She rested her head on his shoulder feeling comfort in his touch. She blushed at the thought.

Punzie could feel the sorrow dampening the mood like humidity, and she perked up.

"Next memory!", she bursted out, scaring everyone out of their skins. Jack internally shook off his pain, focusing his attention on what was at hand. But he didn't move, because Merida's head on his shoulder was so comfortable, so **right**.

"Right, so who's next?", Tooth continued, trying to sound cheerful, and instead sounding so fake and strained it made her cringe.

"Oh ME ME ME!", Rapunzel cried, hopping and waving her hand in a frenzy.

"Oh who should we pick?", Hiccup commented, turning to Jack.

"No idea.", Jack mirrored his friend's sarcasm.

"I don't know about you, but I think I want it more.", Hiccup stated, seemingly oblivious and yet perfectly aware of the spastic girl freaking out behind him.

"Guys!", she wailed, flinging her arms out in defeat.

By now the boys were snickering so much that the couldn't breath, and Merida was snorting like a pig.

"Of course you can go next Punzie.", Jack assured her when his lungs were functioning properly.

Rapunzel whirled to Tooth in delight, and the fairy gave her a small smile and nod.

"The one time the Big Four had a sleepover.", she gushed, immediately scurrying back to the snowdrift and plopping down in between Jack and Hiccup.

 _All about 12, the Big Four were crammed into a small bedroom with a young Emma. The blond and wrapped herself around Emma, shielding the young girl's ears in an odd fashion. Merida was pacing around in a huff, and Hiccup was cross-legged on the bed, looking pensive._

 **The Guardians were boggled. Why were the teens acting so strange, and where was Jack? They were missing something. Sure enough, what happened next let them know.**

 _A yelp of pain, followed by a crash and a scream sounded from an other area of the house._

 _"GIVE ME THE KEY, JACKSON, YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH!", A guttural, screamed command._

 _"NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH EMMA!", the retaliation._

 _Rapunzel tightened around the girl, her hair falling around them like a cocoon. Meanwhile, Merida looked about ready to heave something across the room._

 _"This isn't right! He shouldn't have to deal with this!", she hissed acidly, eyes darting around like she was a caged animal._

 _"He's doing it for Emma.", Hiccup explained, but he looked wan and the answer was half-hearted._

 _Then a thud and silence._

 _"Is it over?", Rapunzel asked, voice barely audible._

 _After a few more seconds, Hiccup nodded. Everyone in the room visibly relaxed, Punzie allowing Emma to crawl out of her lap. The young brunette went to a nearby dresser and pulled out a pillowcase stuffed with objects that jutted into the fabric, and other lumpy objects. She dumped them unceremoniously onto the bed, revealing medical tools. There was a variety; anything from bandages to a scalpel._

 _A few staggered footsteps and the door swung open to reveal Jack. He had blood dripping from a deep cut on his foorhead, bruises forming on his neck and arms. His posture was collapsed, but his face shown with glee. He leaped onto the bed to join his friends, looking at them expectantly._

 _"Well, let's get this party started!", he cried, punching his hand up in triumph until he saw that no one had moved. He crumpled and looked at them in shock. Wasn't it time to have fun?_

 _"Yeah, sure, the MEDICAL party.", Hiccup retorted, rolling his eyes, eyes that had been widely observing the extent of Jack's injuries._

 _"I'm fine guys!", Jack groaned as he rubbed blood off his face. Seeing what he'd just done, he stabbed his hand into his pocket and gave a guilty smile._

 _Emma shook her head and hoped off the bed, turning to face her older brother. She crossed her arms and gave him a look so fierce that even Merida winced._

 _"Shirt off.", she all but growled._

 _Jack sighed and conceded, raising his arms to pull his shirt off. Once they reached his head, he cringed and gasped in pain, letting them fall like bricks. No sooner had they reached his legs, Hiccup was by his side, helping him pull the cloth over his head with precision and care. The relief and Jack's face was all to evident._

 _Jack's injuries were extensive. Bruises littered his body, along with small cuts. His rib was definitely broken, jutting out at a weird angle. HIs back was a bloody mess, and his wrist was a deep shade of plum. Not to mention that he was horribly skinny, his stomach caved in, and his skin stretched tight against his bones. His friends just stared, horrified by what they were seeing, in a deep silence, until Rapunzel broke down._

 _"Every day!", she screeched, diving into him, sobbing into his lap._

 _Jack's face melted into distress at the sight of this._

 _"Aw, Punzie, it's okay. I'm used to it.", he said truthfully. To his dismay, it just made her wail even more._

 _"Punzie please. I'm okay with it. Please don't cry. I'm sorry.", he gushed, trying frantically to get the blond to stop crying._

 _"SORRY!", Merida bellowed, about ready to tear out her hair, "You have NOTHING to be SORRY for!"_

 _"Rapunzel, calm down. Crying about it won't help.", Hiccup soothed, rubbing small circles into the girl's tense back. She sat up, tears no longer running down her cheeks._

 _"Thanks Hic,", Jack sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without you."_

 _Behind him, Hiccup shot up, looking at Jack with astonishment._

 _"Wh-what?", he stuttered, eyes as large as saucers._

 _Completely oblivious to his friend's shock, Jack continued, "Yeah. You're the smartest person I know. I seriously can't believe how they treat you in Berk. YOU ARE SO NOT USELESS!", Jack vented, all the things he'd wanted to say spilling out._

 _Hiccup then scared the crap out of Jack by barreling into his back with a hug so strong it caused Jack to wheeze._

 _"No one's ever said that to me in my life.", Hiccup whispered into Jack's back, bitter tears trickling down his cheeks._

 _After watching this, Punzie burst into tears again. She flung herself into Jack, swinging her arms around his neck._

 _"You came to my tower day after day when no one else would. You showed me the world!", she cried gratefully._

 _Jack looked up at Merida with a grin as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes to allow a few small tears to fall._

 _"You loved as I was, and told me I didn't need to change. But you still see me as a girl.", she breathed._

 _"Well you guys deserve it!", Jack cried incredulously._

 _"Well, what a lovely moment,", Emma mused until her face melted to a look that could only be described as utter sarcasm, "But I need to finish Jack's stitches."_

 _The three friends all said oh and jumped back, causing the siblings in the room to burst into laughter._

 _Emma worked on her brother for a while longer, while his friends cast him watery glances until she announced she was finished and began to gather her tools. Jack helped her until she slapped his hand._

 _"Ow!", he yelled in shock, "What was that all about?!"_

 _"No work on your birthday.", the seven year old answered, her voice all business._

 _"Yes boss.", Jack replied with a mock salut so that she giggled._

 _She put the sack back where she'd found it and dunked her hands into a basin of water to wash off the blood. Jack's face darkened at this._

 _"Time for bed for a little princess I know.", he announced suddenly, pulling his shirt back on and rolling off his bed._

 _"Princess?", Emma asked, her innocent eyes wide and sparkling with hope._

 _"Yup", Jack chirped, "And this princess is about to be attacked by the big bad wolf."_

 _"Oh no!", Emma gasped, backing away and Jack kneeled down and began to slink towards her, an evil grin on his face._

 _"OH yes. Do you know what he does to little princesses?", Jack asked. Emma shook her head, eyes wide now with fright._

 _He lunged and caught her, causing her to scream, first with fear but then with delight as he began to tickle her. She squirmed and squealed as turned her upside down, running his fingers along her stomach and up the soles of her feet. Her laughed was like the tinkling of little bells and it lit Jack's face right up. Finally he stop and set her gently on her bed, rolling up her covers. He began to sing her a lullaby, stroking her hair._

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed you light._

 _I remember you said don't leave me hear alone,_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

 _Emma's eyes began to droop as she leaned into her brother's touch. But just as she was about to drift off, her eyes snapped open and she launched forward into sitting position._

 _"Your present!", she shrieked, quite delirious from exhaustion. Jack soothed her back onto her pillow, continuing the lullaby._

 _"I'll give it to him.", Hiccup assured her. Comforted by his words, Emma once again relaxed._

 _Just close your eyes,_

 _the sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright,_

 _No one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe, and sound._

 _She finally fell asleep, but Jack continued to absentmindedly to stroke her face. It was such a loving scene that no one wanted it to stop, but at the same time, it was almost strange to see such a strong, intense form of affection._

 _Jack snapped out his reverie, giving his company a sheepish grin as an apology. He trudged over to the water barrel, carrying it over to the window to toss out the dirty water. HIs expression and body were growing increasingly more tense as he watched the red tinted water sloshing around. When he reached the window, instead of dumping out the water, he broke. He hurled the basin out of the window with rage, breathing heavy and raking his hands trough his hair. He screamed soflty in frustration._

 **Even in his anger he was aware of his sister. Even in his pain, anguish, hurt, she was first on his mind. The Guardians, past shock, began to worry about the healthiness of this. Did he properly take care of himself?**

 _His friends starred at him, eyes wide but mouth shut, lacking the required words. Jack tromped over to the small bed and plopped down on it, head in his hands. Punzie was the first to break the horrible silence, reaching a small hand out to tentatively touch his shoulder._

 _"She shouldn't have to see this."_

 _Jack's voice was weary and strained from exhaustion._

 **Scratch that! The Guardians were terribly alarmed at the situation. The amount of stress they were seeing from a boy his age was , well, alarming.**

 _"Jack-"_

 _"She shouldn't have to see this! I can't even keep my goddamn screams in, and then low and behold I find that it's a brilliant idea to just come flouncing in her with no attempt to clean up!"_

 _Jack was taking heaving breaths again, wringing his hands madly._

 _Merida was done. She shot up from her position on the couch and marched up to Jack. She caught his hands and held them tightly in her own. To Jack's surprise, there were tears in the girl's eyes._

 _"Mer-"_

 _"Stop! Jack, please stop beating yourself up. Your so stupid. You going crazy blaming yourself for something THAT ISN'T YOUR FAULT! How can you be a terrible brother when you take BEATINGS for your sister! PLEASE! Break down if you need to! You don't have to be strong every moment of your life!"_

 _"Well', Jack sputtered, flustered and unable to process Merida's screaming, "Why do you even care?"_

 _"CAUSE YOUR THE MOST AMAZING PERSON I KNOW, AN' YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS AT ALL! I see you hurting, see you keepin' it all in, and all I want to do is take all that pain and make it go away. I care Jack!"_

 _Merida, who'd lost her steam, crossed her arms and gave Jack a glare that read, "So?"_

 _Jack simply curled his knees up to his chest and began to look off into space. Merida was about to start another go when Jack began to speak words she'd remember for the rest of her life._

 _"Merida, I can't let this out. It would hurt to bad. I thought things would get easier as time went on, but I've learned that it doesn't really work that way. I think, if I broke down now I would really break. And I need to be Okay for Emma, who still has some innocence and happiness left. But Mer, ' he said turning to her, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "thank you for caring. You can't possibly know how much it means to me, but it means a whole lot. You can't change this, that's impossible, but the best you can give is caring. Thank you."_

 _Merida shuffled slowly over to Jack, who now had his back up against his head board. She curled up right beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He then rested his head on hers, and the two felt as though nothing in the world could ever keep them apart. It was a new sort of feeling. They'd always felt comfortable grabbing hands and hugging, but in this moment it was absolutely necessary._

 _It was late into the night, and the four teens had spent the hours having fun, Jack's utmost specialty. But the strain of Jack's hard day started to take its toll. The friends began to notice Jack's eyes droop, and as if that wasn't enough evidence of his exhaustion, then his lion-like yawn was the convincing factor. Unpleased to be ending the fun, Hiccup was hesitant._

" _I think its time for bed."_

 _Though he'd been expecting it, he still winced at his friend's dramatic sigh._

" _BED!?"_

" _Yeah… its really late Jack." Punzie said, picking up on the tired state of Jack._

 _Jack looked at them helplessly. But Merida just gave him and others a grin._

 _Everyone looked at her with confusion and suspicion. Until she began singing in a soft voice._

 _Dancing Bears_

 _Painted wings_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a december._

 _Punzie and Hiccup caught along quickly, and the blond joined with an upper harmony. Jack rolled his eyes, but those same eyes widened as he gave another glorious yawn. Hiccup chuckled at Jack's blush. Jack expressed clear doubt that his friends plan would work. But soon enough his head fell into Hiccup's shoulder, eyes sliding closed. The four slowly drifted off as the snow fell, and frost covered the window panes._

 **So… I'm so sorry that this was so short and took so long to get to you, but high school is… making my life a mess. Hope you enjoy! Rate and Review please!**


	4. Apology! :(

Hey guys! So this is a rather unfortunate, but potentially promising, announcement. As you have likely noticed, my updates have been scare, edging on nonexistent. I'm often either busy or finally relaxing/sleeping. I cannot continue a full-fledged story like this anymore, and I'm sincerely sorry.

HOWEVER, I plan to add these past scenes into a one-shot series I am going to start, which I predict I will find more manageable. Also, if you enjoy the Maze Runner, I plan something along those lines... so stay tunes guys!

Sorry about this, but I along with a packed schedule, I had no real plan for this story and am unable to formulate one (any suggestions?) I hope to make this a miny-story in the one shot series.

Ok... check that all out... and see y'alls around!

Bye!

Also, cookies to all the followers and reviewers... please check out the one shots... I plan to update once or twice a week!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


End file.
